1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, a control apparatus, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses are used in combination with post-processing apparatuses having functions of folding, punching, sorting, cutting, and stapling, for example. Specifically, such apparatuses are arranged in order of performing processing on a recording medium in advance. The recording medium is conveyed from an apparatus provided to the upstream in the conveying direction of the recording medium to an apparatus provided to the downstream in the conveying direction while being sequentially subjected to the processing.
Such image forming apparatuses and post-processing apparatuses each may have a communication rule and a control rule varying depending on the manufacturer of each apparatus, for example. Even if these apparatuses are directly connected, it is difficult to cause them to operate in conjunction with each other and perform a series of operations of image formation and post-processing.
Furthermore, as a method for controlling such apparatuses, there has been disclosed a technology for controlling an image forming device and peripherals, such as a post-processing device, by one driver installed in a main controller (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-067148, for example). The method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-067148 displays a list of image forming devices capable of executing all the settings designated by the driver installed in the main controller. The method then causes a user to select one image forming device from which print data is to be output from the image forming devices in the list. This makes it possible to control each peripheral using one driver without limiting the operation of each peripheral.
The conventional technology can collectively control each of the peripherals, such as an image forming device and a post-processing device. However, it is difficult for the conventional technology to cause an image forming unit that forms an image and a post-processing unit that performs post-processing to operate in conjunction with each other.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming system, a control apparatus, and a control method that enable an image forming unit and a post-processing unit to operate in conjunction with each other.